How could I forget you?
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Thanks to an accident, Laney lost her memory. It is up to Corey to bring it back. Will Corey be able to do it? Will he find something he never knew he had? Will Laney be able to remember. What are you doing still reading the summary? See for your self. T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello my people.

It is I SKG

Welcome to my latest story.

I kinda just thought this one up on the fly,

So let's get to it.

* * *

Corey POV:

Why? Why did this have to Lanes!?

I was furious, sad, confused, and afraid. Why did this happen?

"Flashback transition"

* * *

2 hours ago.

It was just me, Kin, Kon, and Lanes rocking out on the stage.

We had caused Trina one hell of a freak out, by embarrassing her on stage in front of all of peaceville, you know the usual. But I guess Karma was going to bite me in the but today.

Apparently, Trina was not as wiped as she usually was, I didn't know it at the time, but she cut one of the ropes on the stage.

This caused the lighting shelf to drop.

I didn't notice at the time, I wish I did, because then Laney wouldn't have needed to sacrifice herself to save me.

Lanes got crushed by all that lighting.

I freaked out, I had just watched my best friend get crushed by a crap ton of lighting, and speakers.

Someone called the ambulance.

And the paramedics took her in.

* * *

"End of flashback."

Back to present:

So here I am, waiting with Kin and Kon, in the Lobby of the hospital waiting for news.

Laney's parents are in there. (Since family gets first priority.)

I tried reading one of the magazines they had, but I couldn't focus. Lanes could be dead, it is all my fault.

As if my emotional stability wasn't already on explosive levels, my sister walks in with her friend Mina.

They walk over to me. I was on my last nerve, but then Trina broke it.

" So is your little dork friend okay, or whatever? Mina dragged me here, to apologize or something." Trina said not really caring.

Even Mina, thought that was harsh.

Kin and Kon looked at her very ticked off, but I know at that moment I was just so angry.

I just punched her in the face.

It caused her to stumble and fall, blood gushed from her nose.

The people in the lobby looked up in shock. I prepared myself to punch her again but Kin and Kon held me back.

Mina helped the wobbly Trina to her feet.

"What was that for, you little.." Trina said before being interrupted, by me, her voice was very nasally.

"Shut up! Stop acting like you didn't do anything wrong! It is YOUR fault she is in there! Everything would have been fine, but NO! You just HAD to get what you wanted. You just had to make sure My LIFE is a living Hell, Well Congradu-FUCKING-Lations you did it. You ruined, my band, my gig, my life, and but most of all you ruined the life of an innocent Girl, whose only crime was being near me! Well I hope you enjoy my suffering right now. Cause if I find out Laney died because of you..." I broke free from Kin and Kon and grabbed Trina's Blouse and put her against the wall. Then I finishe my rant. "You will wish it was you instead!" I drop her and go sit back down.

I see her get up, her head hung low, she whispered something to Mina, and they both left.

Kin and Kon walked towards me. They sat down next to me, and Kin whispered. "Don't worry, Laney is the toughest person I know, she won't go down that easy."

We then just sat there and waited.

Lanes, I hope you are okay.

Hours passed, though the hours felt like months, the waiting was killing me.

Then the doctor came out.

I ran up to him. "Is Laney okay?"

The doctor grabbed my shoulder.

"You three, come inside." The doctor stated and lead us through the door.

We past several rooms until we reached room 816

He opened the door and showed a girl. She had short red hair and onyx eyes, she was wearing a patient's clothes, she was covered in bruises, thankfully no broken bones, she did have a huge bandage around her head.

I ran to her, I was crying tears of Joy. "Lanes you are okay! I was so worried!" I give her a light hug, (I didn't want to hurt her bruises.)

She then said something that was probably one of the worst things I have ever heard from her.

"Thanks for your worry, but who are you? She said inquisitively and with complete seriousness

I actually felt my heart get stabbed, my best friend doesn't know who I am.

* * *

Cliff hanger.

What will happen next?

Review to find out

Because Reviews = Updates


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis amigos**

Me llamo SKG

I am so happy you enjoy my story so far, feel free to check out my other story "The girl in the mask"

In the mean time lets get to it.

* * *

Laney's POV:

Who am I?

I think that is the question that pops into my head the most. I really don't remember anything. I mean, I know how to talk, read and the basic stuff, but when I try thinking about my name or anything, I just draw a blank.

Based on what I've been told by the doctor and the woman in the room who says is my mother, My name is Laney Penn, I am 14 years old, I'm an only child... But everything else seems sorta fuzzy.

Then suddenly another doctor walks into the room with three guys.

The blue haired one hugs me, even though I don't know who he is, I am really happy he is touching me.

Maybe he is my boyfriend. So I ask.

"Who are you?" I ask as seriously as I can.

I think I might have hurt him since he stumbles back. The two others behind him are also shocked, not very surprising since this has been everyone's reaction.

"Your friend Laney has amnesia, since you three are her friends, I leave it up to you to help her with her memories." the doctor states to The Blue haired boy, which now that I have a good look at him is very attractive.

The three boy looks at me and look very worried. I'm still confused so I have no idea what to feel.

"So until she recovers her memories, she will have to stay at her house, and you boys will have to ease her back into her normal life." said the lady that claims to be my mom, she seems nice.

I guess my life's in their hands.

* * *

Corey's POV:

So now we have to watch over Lanes. I guess it could be much worse. I will just have Kin work on a memory regainer, so that way she will be back to normal in no time.

"So for now I will be taking her home boys. You three should get home to, it is pretty late." Mrs. Penn said with a smile, looked a lot like lanes except older and no black eyeliner, My mom always said women aged differently, I would have to agree.

"Looks like we will have to introduce ourselves again." Kon said kinda sad.

"I'm Kon, this is Kin, my twin brother, and the one that hugged you was Corey." I smile nervously, this is gonna need some getting use to.

So we thank the doctor and say goodbye to Lanes.

I guess morning will come soon enough.

"The next day transition."

* * *

I wake up around eight. Since it is Saturday, it would be time for band practice. So I quickly get dressed, Then the events of yesterday kinda hit me, but I can't let them get me down, I should go get Laney, she probably doesn't know where we meet now, since of the memory loss.

I quickly leave the house, I guess if it wasn't for all the work I'm gonna have to do, I would have appreciated Trina not being home, (She stayed at Mina's for the weekend, since my outburst.)

Moments like these are why am glad that Lanes lives right next door.

I ring the doorbell and wait, the door opens and I see smiling.

"Hello there Corey, Laney will be out in a second, she just needs to get ready." Mrs. Penn then invites me into the living room, "Make yourself at home while you wait, I have to run some errands, so I leave her in your care." Mrs. Penn then walks out to her car and drives off,

I just plop down on the couch and watch some tv, nothing really good on at this time. I sigh until I hear some footsteps.

"Hey, M-Mom, have you seen my shirt? I can't find any in my drawers." Laney said as she walked around.

I look from behind the couch to see Laney in a Red bra and some fancy red Panties.

I couldn't look away, I have never Lanes look so, feminine it was... She looked... Pretty. The clothing, or lack of clothing, outlined her figure, her snow white skin gleamed.

I quickly got down before she saw me. Oh Crap, this is bad! What am I going to do? I am screwed.

What wasn't helping was Little Riffen, apparently woke up, so now I have two big problems!

Laney then looked to see the TV is on. She walked to the couch to see me there, while I try to conceal my other problem.

I am doomed. Or at least so I thought.

"You're Corey, right?" Lanes asked not even conscious of the fact she was half naked in front of me.

"Yea I am. But ummm you do realize you are kinda indecent." I managed to say while trying to look at her face, and failing. Damn 14 your old hormones.

Lanes looked down and giggled.

"I guess your right, I will throw something on. Just wait right here."

Lanes then leaves, I'm relieved I'm still alive, if this was other lanes I might be dead, but that image of her giggling was imprinted in my mind, it was really cute.

Wait what am I thinking? This is Lanes were talking about. I can't do that to her, she is not herself right now, and of course I'm falling for her now. I am just going to have to deal with it.

I mean Laney only sees me as a friend when she is normal, so there is nothing I can do.

* * *

Corey your an idiot.

So I think this is nice spot for cliffhangers

What will happen next?

Review to find out


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends,**

It is I, SKG

Right now this fanfic on to a good start, so let's get right back on it.

* * *

Corey's POV:

It didn't take long for lanes to get dressed. She quickly came down and greeted me. This time she was wearing her trademark shirt, but she was wearing a black skirt instead of her usual pants. This Laney is a little more feminine, I really dig that, apparently.

"Is this better?" she asked sincerely, that probably would have been sarcastic if it was real lanes. But her innocence is really cute. Wait, I'm doing it again, Focus Corey!

"Better." I say finally getting a hold of myself.

Laney goes to the kitchen and pulls out a gallon of orange juice, since I couldn't resist a drink, I turned off the TV and headed to the Kitchen.

She must have know I was coming since she served to glasses and past one to me. She then started asking questions.

"So Corey, Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Lanes asked.

I was expecting this. I mean I would be totally curious if I lost my memory.

"Go right ahead." I say as a start drinking my cup of OJ.

"Are we, are we dating?" She asks sincerely.

I immediately spit out my orange juice, causing me to actually fall out of my chair.

She helps me get back up. After I recover from the shock, I see lanes staring at me waiting for an answer.

I couldn't stop myself from noticing how cute her face was, plus that question did not help my blatant blush.

"Wh-What gave you that idea?" I manage to blurt out.

Laney seemed a little sad by remark.

"So, if I'm not your girlfriend, then what am I to you?" lanes continues to ask.

I compose my self and grab her shoulder. "You're my best friend, I have practically known you all my life, your the Bassist of my band. You're the sarcastic, yet kind member of our band, you're also my common sense, to me you are a big part of my life." I say almost monologue-y.

Wow, that was really cheesy, like extra cheese on nachos cheesy.

But it seemed to make her smile. She hugged me.

"I really wish I could remember you Corey." Laney said sorrowfully.

"It will come soon enough Lanes, come on let's go meet up with Kin and Kon."

I say as I grab her hand and walk out of her house.

"That scene was really cute"

* * *

Laney's POV

So Corey is my best friend, I feel that is true, but why does that phrasing leave me so sad. I feel like, I like him more than a friend. I can't explain it, but every time he is near I feel my heartbeat like crazy and I forget myself, like the fact I was half naked around him, (When I remember who I am, I feel I'm gonna be very embarrassed."

Corey and I are walked to his garage.

He quickly opened the door, and I saw the two other boys.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you got here, listen..." Corey began saying, until Kin cut him off.

"Corey can I talk to you for a second?" The one with glasses, I believe his name was Kin asked.

Corey nodded, he motioned me to sit down and went to go talk to Kin outside.

The garage door then closed, that's when Kon started talking to me.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kon asked sincerely.

"Other than having no memory, I am fine." I answer.

"Well Laney, this (motions to everything around him) is grojband's lair, welcome back." Kon stated trying to be friendly.

"Corey did say I was a bassist, so I guess it adds up." I say with a least a little certainty.

Kon quickly looks around and brings out what I believe to be a bass. He quickly hands it to me.

"You may not remember much, but music, isn't in the brain, it is in the soul! So try playing something." Kon states, actually being slightly moving. I can't tell if he really thinks that or not.

I strum a note. I didn't feel anything.

I look up at Kon, I guess he can tell it didn't work.

"Try thinking of something that makes you feel something, then play, afterall music is an expression of ... Stuff!" Kon said trying to be enthusiastic, I can tell he isn't the smarter of the two, but he does have a good heart.

So I give it a shot, I think about Corey, since he is the only thing that gets my heartbeat going crazy. I strum a Chord, Something seems familiar, I strum another G chord, then a C chord, then more chords. Before I know it, the bass just seems so familiar, I was playing, I knew two things for sure, That I played the Bass and that I was in love with Corey, I just wish I knew why.

After I stopped, Kon gave me a crushing hug. "You remember! Oh the guys will be so happy when you show them." Kon was weeping tears of joy as he said it.

"Kon, I only remember how to play, I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry." I say wishing I did remember.

Kon's smile got smaller and then disappeared. "Oh"

I try to cheer him up. "But it is a start, come here ya big lug." I say as I give him a hug.

* * *

Kon's POV:

Wow, Laney is so much nicer in this state then she is normally, at least to us, (not that she was mean, just that she was so sarcastic.) I can't help but notice that she looks really cute.

Wait, what am I thinking, just because she is the first girl to willingly hug me that is not my mom, doesnt mean i have feelings for her.

**Just because she looks cute when she smile, or the general niceness she showed me. Or the fact I feel my face blush does not mean...**

Oh crap, this is not good.

"Oh no transition"

* * *

Corey's POV:

"What do you mean you can't do it."

I yell at Kin in the frontyard.

"I never said I couldn't do it, I just said not in such short notice!" Kin says back.

I take a deep breathe, "Okay, so when do you think it will be ready?"

I ask as calmly as possible.

"Two or three weeks." Kin said, waiting for my outburst.

"Two weeks! Are you kidding?" I yell a little bit more frustrated, "Laney has to go back to school in 4 days, this is a major issue!"

"Well you try making a memory gainer, I would try turning the dream helmet into a memory gainer, if somebody didn't destroy it!" Kin yells back. "So until I finish, You and Kon are going to be her Body guards and Guides. Got It?" Kin finishes.

"Im sorry, this whole thing is putting me through a loop." I apologize.

"It's fine, I will try to hurry it up, come on let's get back in." Kin smiles back.

"I guess you are right, let's just hope no more drama gets thrown in."

* * *

Cliffhanger.

Did he say drama? Well if he insists

What will happen next?

Review to find out


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my friends**

It is I, SKG

So let us continue, from where we left off.

Cue story.

* * *

Corey's POV:

After our discussion, Kin and I walk into the garage. When we get in we see laney and Kon playing there instruments, Kin and I nearly fell over. Laney can still play!

"Don't get your hopes up guys, she only remembers how to play." Kon said, he then stopped playing to go over to kin and Me. Laney was to in the zone to notice us at the moment.

"Look at her, doesn't she look so Adorbs?" he says not expecting a response.

I noticed Kon was really watching her, not like how kin was, Kin watches like he is studying an experiment, Kon looks like he is admiring. Kon has never been so focused on anything, except on food, or the female lead singer of "Toxic royalty" I think Kon might be in love with Lanes.

I dont know why but that really pisses me off.

"Hey Kon?" I say to get his attention. He gives me a half hearted hmmm,

"Can we talk for a sec?"

Kon then snaps back to reality

"Sure."

We both walk outside, I close the door behind us.

"So Corey, what do you want to talk about?" Kon says sorta confused.

"I noticed you taking a special interest in Lanes. I think you might have fallen in love with her innocent, memory loss self." I state my feeling waiting for a yes or no.

Kon looked nervous, I think I was right. This isn't good.

"So what if I have? Are you going to say she is yours?" Kon accused.

I sigh, he is half right, I do like lanes. While she is cute and innocent now, I miss the Lanes that was sassy yet was still sweet. The girl I have always had.

The more I think about it, yea I do like lanes, but I will deal with that, when she gets her memory back.

I snap myself back to reality. I then answer.

"That isn't it Kon, the Lanes you are crushing on is the fake lanes, and not the real lanes we know. So if you try something on her, it might mess up her memory gaining thingy." I try to explain.

Kon sighs

"I know you are right, but this Lanes was the nicest girl towards me since like my mom, I just really liked it." Kon says slightly defeated.

I nod, I pat him on the shoulder, "don't worry buddy, you will meet a nice girl, and this one won't have amnesia."

Kon gives me a bro hug, in the middle of the moment, Kin( who looked like a mess) opens the door and says

"Guys we have a problem."

We both looked at him confused.

"Trina is here." Kin states rather worried.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I was so into jamming I didnt notice Kin leaving.

"Hey you!" A pink haired girl yelled.

I look up to see the girl was around 17-18 ish, she wore a white blouse and a purple skirt, she didn't look very nice.

"Hi, I'm Laney. And you are?" I Say to the girl.

The pink girl smiled.

"So you did lose you memory, Mina was right. I guess I should fill you in."

The girl then attacked me. She tried clawing at me. Apparently, I must be use to this, since I dodge with ease.

I kind of just let my instincts take over.

She tries more but keeps tripping and missing, I land a couple quick jabs.

Until I get sucker punched in the gut by her, she then pins me to the ground. I guess I must still be injured, because I feel really sore

"I guess you really have lost your memory, cause this is way too easy." the pink haired girl smiled.

With my body pinned, I prepare for the worst. Suddenly, the girl was punched off of me, she flew into a bunch of broken speakers.

I look to see who saved me, it was Corey.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I am furious, the five minutes I leave her alone, Kin gets jumped and I see Trina trying to attack Lanes.

I am fucking done.

I pick up Trina by her blouse and pin her to the wall.

I then proceed to punch her repeatedly in the face.

I would have kept at it, but Lanes came up to me and yelled "Stop!"

"That is enough Corey. Sure she attacked me, but maybe there was a reason." Laney said trying to defend her.

I stop punching but don't release my grip. "Lanes... Trina was the one who put you in the hospital." I say barely containing my rage.

Kin then grabs lanes shoulder. "I will explain outside. Let's give Corey time to talk with his sister." Kin says as he takes lanes outside. He closes the door, I then focus my attention to Trina.

She looked nervous, her face was black and blue, her nose was even more busted then it was yesterday when I punched it. I think I might have knocked a tooth out but I can't be sure.

I look her dead in the eye.

"This is your final warning, if you ever try to hurt Laney or any of my band ever again. One of us will be in jail, and the other, won't be breathing." I say with my rage.

She nods, I think she got it.

I release my grip.

"Now get out!" I yell.

Trina walks inside, probably to clean up her face.

I guess I did exaggerate but I was pretty ticked.

No one messes with My lanes.

Wait did I just say mine? Oh crud, I think I really did fall for Lanes.

I open the garage door, Kim and Kon walk in.

Laney motions me to talk to her outside.

I closes the door behind me.

Laney gives me a hug.

The guys told me about everything that happened, and everything you did yesterday, while I do think it was a little extreme, but you did it for so thanks." lanes said sincerely,

She then did something I would have never expected.

She put her lips on mine.

* * *

Well this is a good spot to end the chapter.

What will happen next?

Review to view


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello my fans**

How is it rocking

I'm SKG

And last time I left you on a cliffhanger,

I'm not gonna lie, that is going to happen a lot, but it is to get you to appreciate the next chapter.

So let's get to it.

* * *

Laney's POV:

I don't know why I did it, but I did it, I kissed Corey.

I guess maybe I will know why when I remember, but right now my heart is pounding like crazy.

It wasn't a deep kiss, just a peck on the lips. Something that shouldn't be a big deal, but to me it was.

As I backed off, I could see Corey.

He was frozen, I think he might be in shock.

But I couldn't tell you.

But suddenly I felt a bunch of memories hit me.

The memories were filled with him giving me a hug, messing with my hair or Just plain contact.

All of the memories are warm and fuzzy.

So at least I without a doubt confirmed it, whoever I am, really likes this Guy.

I smile as I wait for him to come back, he looks awfully cute when he is like this.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I try to recover from what just happened.

Lanes Kissed Me! Okay, this is not helping me at all.

I mentally slap myself, I can't be mad at her because, she is not herself, plus she is too innocent.

I told myself I would wait till Lanes got her memory back before I dealt with my feelings for her.

Cause even if it is her body, Lanes isn't all there.

She probably was just being nice.

Okay calm down, just calm down.

I finally fix myself.

"It is no issue, but please don't do that again" I say, I don't think my heart, (or my body) could take it if it happens.

Laney's smile fades, she actually looks sad.

I try to cheer her up. "It is not that I didn't like it, in fact I really liked it. A lot actually."

She perks up a little.

"Then why can't I do it again?" she asks curiously.

Honestly, what is with this girl? Asking me awkward questions with such a cute expression.

I never felt more awkward, since Little riffen thinks I called. Thank goodness for tight shorts.

"It is because... Well you see... Ummm, is it hot out here." I say as I tug on the collar of my shirt.

Why can't I give her a straight answer.

Laney smiles, "I guess you have your reasons. But you have to promise me something." she says, letting me off the hook.

"Anything." I agree to her demand.

"When I regain my memory. You have to tell me how you feel about me, the real me, is that alright."

Is this girl a mind reader! Lanes is not as naive as I thought. I guess maybe i might I have fallen for this Lanes.

I sigh,

"Okay, it is a deal." I say putting out my hand.

She just laughs, man she has a cute laugh.

"Cool, I am going to take care of something now that this has been settled." Laney says as she walks into the garage, I guess she had to use the restroom.

I take a deep breathe then walk inside.

"Corey likes kisses"

* * *

Trina's POV:

That little Troll! He messed up my beautiful face!

I look in my mirror to see the damage, I rather not describe it.

I look down in frustration, I am the victim here!

First off, my brother embarassed me in front of the entire town! Especially Nick! I don't know how he did it, but he got me covered with Grease and Feathers and got everyone to throw rotton fruit at me!

And just because I gave his little friend amnesia he thinks he has the right to kick the tar out off me. It was her fault I got threatened in the first place.

While I admit my method was a little violent, she was fine, I'm the one that looks like a beaten bag of oranges.

Honestly I just want to see them pay, or at this point, an apology.

And speak of the c***, the red head enters my room.

"What the heck do you want?" I say coldly.

She ignores my tone and walks closer.

"We need to talk." The red head states with nothing but determination.

* * *

This should be a good place to stop,

There is more to come,

Reviews= faster updates

until then, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my adoring public, **

I am one of your favorite authors,(Hopefully) the one and Only SKG

Now if i know my readers,

I know they want an update

So let's get right into it.

Also I effing hate Trina, in this chapter

* * *

Trina's POV:

I look straight at the red head with a mix of several emotions. The first is frustration, the second was confusion, the third was rage, then finally a surprising calm.

She wanted to talk, I guess I should see what it is.

"Alright shoot," I say, to coax her into talking.

"Why are you and Corey always at eachother's throats?"

I know she lost her memory, but still I felt that I might just... Wait a minute.

I steadied myself. I got an idea, maybe, just maybe, I can convince her that Corey is not a good person. That would crush him, and I would technechly not be interfering with the him and his band, because I'm only saying the "Truth"

I sigh, time to play the game.

"Sit over here." I motion to the edge of the bed.

She closes the door to my room and sits on the edge.

"Let me start by saying I am sorry for what happened down there, I guess I just snapped after what Corey did." I say to clear the air.

"Yea, you were, according to the guys, barfed and feathered." She says not even cracking a smile.

"I was just so mad, I was embarrassed in front of the guy I am in love with and got turned down because of an unfortunate circumstance." I continue.

"I guess you don't know what it's like to be in love since your memory is gone." I say, just being truthful.

The red head shifts in her seat.

She looks like she is thinking about something.

"Actually, I understand more than you think." Laney said now frowning.

I actually felt a little bad, maybe we had more in common then I thought.

I quickly kicked that thought out of my head.

"Look, I can tell you are a good kid, and I am not." I say, again saying the truth.

"But I admit it, Corey on the other hand doesn't, at least now that you don't have your memory." I say, shifting towards lies now.

She looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't remember all the crap you were given?" I say mock shocked.

"No," she said a little skeptically, but I knew she was now in doubt.

"When you were with him, all he and the guys ever did was mess with you, boss you around. Also about your little crush on him, you better drop it, or else he will just exploit it yet again." I say weaving the web of doubts, the best part about someone losing their memory, is that they believe, Everything!

"But my mom trusts them." she Said trying to convince her self more then me.

"It's called putting an act, you never tell your parents anything, you were always alone, because he brainwashed you into thinking he was your only friend, the only one who could put up with you. He played you like a fiddle, and worst of all, this is the nicest he has ever been to you."

I finish weaving my deceit into a story.

Laney was in tears, "That's a lie! Corey would never..."

I decide to do the coup de grace, "You only got hit in the head, those bruises are something you had a few days ago, when you gave him the wrong soda."

"When you think you know someone, always check. You have seen how violent we Riffens are." I finish.

Laney was now in tears, she ran out of the room.

I think she went through the garage, cause I heard her scream "Don't touch me!" as she ran through.

I watched out the window as she went back to her house in tears.

Now that was way better then my other plan.

I smile at my success, now I just watch the fireworks.

I should call Mina, cause I thought of something so evil it just might work.

"Trina is a c***"

* * *

Laney's POV:

I don't know if she is lying, but I couldn't find any faults in her story.

I wish I could remember so I could know the truth. This is driving me nuts!

I think about the kindness Corey showed me, could it really have been a facade? Was I being taken advantage of? Was she lying?

All I know is, I wish there was something that could tell me?

I jump onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. Just thinking of all that had occurred .

* * *

There is more to come,

Reviews= faster updates

until then,

That's all for now

Thanks for coming out everyone


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers,**

It is, SKG

Your go to guy for your corey/Laney shipping fix

I just wanted to say, thank you for your reviews and support

I guess we should get to it.

* * *

Corey's POV:

It's been three days since Laney left the garage crying. Her words burned into my mind. "Don't touch me!"

I lay in my bed, i didn't bother getting up and going to school. I just decided to wait out the day.

I have tried to talk to her everyday, but she won't let me in. But the worst part is, I saw her hanging out with the Newmans, The mother-F***ing Newmans! I was steaming. What the hell is this world turning into!

The guys told me not to worry, that Lanes will be back to normal soon enough. (Kin said that he is ahead of schedule on the machine, two days or so till its done,) that I only need to wait a little bit and things will be back to normal

But I just don't know. I can't leave her like this, what could have happened while Lanes went to the bathroom?

I can't believe I didn't realize this days ago. Trina!

Whenever something goes to s*** in my life it is always her.

I got up, and ran to Trina's room.

I then remembered she is still at school, it is Tuesday. Damn it!

Since i couldnt just yell at her and ask, i decided to look for her diary, maybe I can find out what happened.

I find it in the usual spot, under her pillow, how original.

I opened it to the day of Laney's Freak out.

I skipped a bunch of Nick Malory doodles and found what I was looking for.

I then started to read

* * *

"Trina's Diary"

"Read in Trina voice"

Date: saturday, April 6th

Dear Diary:

Today started out terribly. I had to stay at Mina's, thanks to my brother's little freak out over his little friend or whatever. I then realized I forgot my lip gloss in my room. So, I like went home and saw that stupid brat and that nerd in the garage.

I guess I had a slight burst of emotion. But afterwards, Corey freaked out and flat out assaulted me, talk about anger issues, # freak.

Afterwards I went to my room to clean up my face and junk. And Like his little friend came to me, to talk.

Like what a dumb Bitch.

So I like made up a bunch of Crap, mixed with sprinkles of truth to mess with her (She has got some memory loss junk or whatever, so it works!). Now she is so sad and depressed, Corey's depressed, and I got my payback. This really turned out great, like Totes the best.

And not only that, I called Mina to tell her sister and het friends, to act friendly towards her. So tomorrow, I get to watch Corey freak the fudge out.

I can't wait.

Loves you: (TR+NM) 4evah

Trina

(Out of diary).

* * *

Corey's POV:

Well Trina was right, I do have a little temper.

But now it is nuclear! I am ready to explode!

I trash her room pretty quickly, (Any rock legend knows how to trash a room.)

Let's just say it looks like a tornado hit the place and then barfed all over it. (I kinda Split her bed into eighths)

Now that I'm slightly less pissed.

I have to get to Laney.

I check the clock, it is 11:00 am

I still have time.

I grabbed the diary, and headed to Laney's House.

She had to still be there at this time.

(Since, she has one more day till she is cleared to go to school).

I quickly use the secret entrance to her room, (it's a tree right next to her bedroom window, I haven't used it since I was ten, she never let anyone in there now.)

I look in to see that she isn't there!

No one is home!

I lose my footing and fall out of the tree.

No real damage, just a couple cuts and bruises. I start dashing to the school like a mad man.

She has to be at the school.

I have to fix this, I just have to!

* * *

And that ends this chapter

What will happen now?

Well thanks for coming out everyone until next time, see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again,**

I am SKG

I guess I left quite a cliffhanger.

Well let's see how much spice we can add to this story.

Let's dig right in.

* * *

Corey's POV:

I have to get to Laney!

That was the only thought running through my head, not the fact that the school was 6 miles away from my house, not the fact that I was cut up from falling from the tree, just on getting to lanes and straightening this mess out.

Well let's see, they say love makes you do crazy things. I think this qualifies as crazy, so maybe I am in love with Lanes.

But right now I have got to get to Lanes.

* * *

Driver's POV:

Here I am driving back to the office from my lunch brake.

It was going to be a tough day at the office.

But that had to wait, cause out of no where this blue haired kid runs right in front of me!

I floor the brakes, but he still gets hit and flys into my windshield.

I quickly get out of the car, oh crap.

* * *

Corey's POV:

Ouch, that f***ing hurt!

I guess I got hit by a red Prius.

Since I am on a windshield.

I quickly get up, I look to see if I got hurt. I look up and see the driver freaked out.

"Oh, Sh*t, I am so sorry! I just didn't see you there. Stay there I will call an ambulance." He said completely freaked.

I just feel soar. But not devastated like this guy is saying. Plus, I got no time for this.

So I sprint off to the school, I still am four miles away, I can't slow down.

I will fix this!

"Corey is immune to pain"

* * *

Janitors POV:

So here I am trying to fix the leaking ceiling in the gym. I finally finished.

As long as it stays dry for 3hours, the seal should hold, if not this section of ceiling will drop.

Like that will happen.

I quickly pack up and head to the janitors closet, time to get my lunch.

"foreshadowing transition."

* * *

Laney's POV:

It's 12:00 and it is lunch time.

I am here sitting with my new friends Carrie, Kim, Konnie, and Lenny.(I don't know why but something seems familiar about them)

Ever since I talked to Trina, I have been avoiding the guys and her. I am still not sure whether or not to trust them. But at least they have each other, and I have these girls to keep me company. They have been nothing but kind and understanding, it has been fun, I think the red head is sweet on me, (but i don't date girls.)

So I pull out my lunch bag, and pull out a PB and J sandwich, as I get ready to take a bite, the main door swings open suddenly. Every one in the cafeteria just stops to see a blue haired kid.

I notice right off the bat he is Corey.

What happened to him. Corey looked all mangled up, like a car hit him or something. He was limping over to my table, clutching a pink book and gasping for air. He looks like he had been through a lot.

Not a single person in the room has stopped staring.

He makes it to the table and looks at me.

"Lanes." He gasped for air. "I need to talk to you for a second."

At the moment, Lenny got up and walked to him.

"She doesn't want to see you man, go to your dorky friends." Lenny said rather peeved.

Corey ignored him and looked at me.

"Please, Lanes for five minutes, afterwards I will never talk to you again." he pleaded.

Carrie was about to get up, but Lenny than tapped Corey's shoulder.

He looked over, and Lenny punched him square in the Jaw.

Corey staggered but stayed on his feet.

Kin and Kon got up from there table and ran to Corey.

Kon got in front of Lenny and said

"You mess with Corey. You mess with the Band!" Kon said, suprisingly threatening.

Corey waved Kon off. "No Kon, I appreciate your gesture but we are not starting a fight." Corey said calmly.

I actually saw how nice Corey was, he didn't always have to fight.

Corey walked back to the table where Lenny punched again, this time Corey caught it, and pushed it away.

Lenny fell back, confused by Corey's quick motion. Corey then said, "Sorry, I don't hit girls, except Trina."

Lenny seemed really ticked by that comment, I don't know why.

Not wanting a full force brawl to come out of. I got up from my chair and grabbed Lenny's shoulder.

"That's enough Lenny, I will be back in a few minutes, okay?" I say with a pleading smile.

He sighs and goes to sit down.

The twins go back to finish their lunch.

Corey and I walk next door to the gym, since it is under construction, it is abandoned.

"Alright Corey, what is it?" I say slightly agitated.

Corey opens the book to a page.

"Read this." he states also peeved, probably from the incident.

I quickly look just to get him to stop talking. I then read it again.

This is a diary, not only a diary but Trina's Diary! As I read the pages, I quickly noticed a shocking detail, I had been tricked!

Trina messed with my emotions and even made Corey's rivals friend me just to spite him!

He was innocent, and I treated him and he guys like crap.

I felt tears drip from my eyes.

"I am sorry, Corey! I am so..." I say, while fighting my mix of guilt for ignoring Corey and my rage at Trina for tricking me.

But I was interrupted by a clap of thunder. It had started Raining.

Suddenly, I heard a crack.

At that moment Corey shoved me a good five or six feet.

When I tried to get up, I saw a ton of ceiling debris fall on Corey!

I heard him yell in agony

"Corey!" I yelled in fear.

At that single moment, my memories washed over me, all of them.

Our adventures, our gigs, my childhood memories, everything,

Of course it had to happen now, when it is completely useless.

I ran out of the gym to get help.

A teacher called the ambulance.

* * *

And stop, this should be a good stoping place.

Will Corey be okay?

Why did Laney gain her memories now?

I know but you don't.

Well thanks for coming out every

Laney: hold the Phone.

Me: What?

Laney: You are just gonna leave Corey in a pile of ceiling debris.

Me: First how did you get in here?

Second, if I get a ton of reviews, I will upload the next chapter. So talk to the readers not me.

Laney: fine i will! Hello readers please, help for Corey's sake! Please! (starts crying)

Me; Well thanks for coming out everyone, until next time, remember to review! (Closes the garage)

And SKG with the hat trick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there folks**

It is SKG

After placing that chapter, I immediately regretted asking for reviews

I guess I got a bad case of Review madness,

So no more of that!

If you want to review I will be happy,

If you don't that is also fine.

So without anymore delay let's get back to it

* * *

Laney's POV:

Why? Why did this have to Corey!?

I was furious, sad, confused, and afraid. Why did this happen?

The ambulance finally arrived about 8 and a half minutes later along with a rescue response team.

They pulled Corey out of the Pile of debris. Thank God he still had a pulse.

The whole school watched as Corey was put on to a stretcher and put in the ambulance.

I jumped into the ambulance, I couldn't just stand their.

The paramedics asked me to leave, I begged them to let me stay. They caved and let me ride.

"To the hospital"

* * *

After we got there, I had to stay in the waiting room and wait while they operated on Corey

I waited about an hour and I was joined by Kin and Kon.

Kin walked up to me. "Is he gonna be okay?"

I guess not knowing was what broke me.

I started bawling my eyes out.

"I'm sorry you guys! If I had just gained my memory a few minutes earlier, none of this would have happened." I say in between sobs.

Kon puts his arm around me. "Cheer up bud, it's not your fault that you treated him like crap for a few days, You didn't remember anything, he wouldn't hold it against you." Kon says trying to cheer me up. It did not work.

But then I realized something, If Trina didn't trick my gullible amnesia self that Corey was a jerk, none of this would have happened. I mean I did believe her, but it is not all my fault.

And speak of the devil, here she is.

I get up, I feel a rage that would crush mountains if I let even a tiny bit out.

I rush towards Trina, ready to strike a blow when suddenly.. I was hugged... By Trina!

What the Fuck!

* * *

KaTrina's POV:

I guess this was guilt. The feeling that you did something wrong.

Even if I didn't cause the ceiling to fall, I did cause the events that resulted in those two being under the ceiling. So I guess I do care for my brother.

I guess I just felt fuzzy and sad for about five seconds it faded.

* * *

Trina's POV:

I shove the red head brat off of me.

She looked confused.

So did Mina, (she was right next to me.)

"Did you just..." mina started to mumble.

"I slipped!" I yelled at her to shut up.

I compose myself and direct my attention to the red head, "So dork, where is my Troll of a brother?" I ask really emphasizing the insults.

I guess she snapped to her senses to, because the next instant, I got a punch in the gut.

and I sunk to the floor.

* * *

Laney's POV:

The whole waiting room looks at me, I don't care I am mad!

I look down at Trina and yell! "Why do you always have to do this to him!? He is your Brother! Treat him like one!"

She gets up with Mina's assistants.

She looks at me and sighs

"Whatever, Mina lets leave, will check on him tomorrow." Trina says. Then Mina looks at me and mutters an apology and she leaves with Trina.

Trina always confused the hell out of me.

Suddenly, the Newmans walk in.

"Great, what do you guys want?" I ask not in the mood to deal with them.

Carrie sighs, "Looks like you got your memory back. I guess we wanted to see if he was okay. I mean, you guys are a bunch of dorks, but you are still people and don't deserve this." she says sincerely. The others nod in agreement.

Carrie hands me a bouquet of flowers. "These are for him." she says with a slight blush.

All but Lenny walk out.

I stare at Lenny for a second. He gives a slight smile.

"Even though we only hung out for a few days, I enjoyed your company. Also, we have nothing against you guys. It's actually the opposite, Carrie started the band to get Corey's attention. It's funny how things change,huh?" Lenny says kinda sad after revealing all that.

I smile at him. "Thank you" I give him a hug.

"Go to her, she will come around." I whisper to him. I then let go to see his face red. He nods and runs to the others.

I go back to Kin and Kon. They give shy smiles as I walk to them.

We waited for a few hours.

The doctor came out of the ER.

I ran to him. I grabbed him by the coat.

"Is Corey gonna be okay?"

The doctor sighs, Come inside you three.

The doctor lead us to a room. The room number said 835.

We walked in to see Corey a sleep.

"He is currently resting. It is a good thing we got to him when we did. According to this, he had, several cuts and bruises, some of them deep containing car scraps and wind shield glass, he had three broken ribs and on top of all that had over 700 pounds of ceiling debris hit him from over twenty feet in the air." The doctor read from the medical charts.

We all gasped in horror, when did he get hit by a car?

The doctor continued. "Then after all that he is still not dead, let alone in a coma.

All three off us sigh in relief.

Corey then sits up, he looks confused.

Don't tell me he has amnesia?

I ran to him, and got in his face and asked. "Core, do you know who I am?"

All of us waited in anticipation.

Corey then put his hand gently on the back of my head, and pulled me in for a kiss. Kin freaked out, Kon was mumbling something about his sweeties growing up.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, it was glorious.

When it ended, he pulled away and smiled.

He then said "How could I forget you?"

* * *

And stop,

That is a rap people, great job,

I could have milked this thing longer but I just couldn't resist this ending.

Maybe I will do an epilogue or something like a bonus chapter,

But until then, tell me what you think.

Thanks for coming out everyone


End file.
